talshenaranfandomcom-20200214-history
Florian Laiden
Description Florian Laiden (also known as Green Baron Laiden) is a sentient of the Falleen Race. Born on Year 17BCGT, he has been expelled from his Homeworld to find a new life on the distant world of Storthus were he worked allong fellow phylantrophist Elm Aran with whom he still keeps close friendship and bussiness parternships. Having departed from Creshaldyne Industries for having different oppinions on the course of its leadership, he assumed his role as Ra`Zit of the Var Kelen Empire along with his long time friend Damyo Kruder. At the time of the Empire reformation and turn into Syndicate, Florian assumed the role of full leader of the group, a role he keeps to this day. History Early Life Florian Laiden, son of Shinye Laiden and Marc Laiden, was a boy born in Falleen, roughly 28 years ago. Born with the bad luck any person belonging to the lower classes has, he was meant to serve, never to command, never to be free, or so it would be thought at that time. Although his first years were peaceful and calm as the ones of any common child of the Galaxy, he found himself soon to be helping his parents in their serving for the House they were with. And it was far from being good service, even for adults, not to mention for children. His parents were no less than two of the private bodyguards of an House Ruler of Falleen. They were excellent fighters yes, both in unarmed brawls and non-projectile weapons use, and also reasonably good with projectile weapons. Excellent yes, but not invincible as the future would prove. Florian was never very good on such skills, despite practicing and watching his parents every single day. He was a peaceful guy, keener on diplomacy and talking, than in fights, which made him develop an enormous dislike and sense of hate for his home world, as it was constantly emerged in fights between the different clans. The young kid was always trying to acquire has much knowledge about the Galaxy has he could, and used much of his time inquiring the older people about whatever they could tell him. Unfortunately the vast majority of them had not even left the city, and could not tell him more than enough to write a small notebook. This behavior made him being seen as a rather annoying kid, something that didn't work in his favor among his room people. The fights we told you about above were fights he would like to be no part off, but that he unfortunately had to. In a single night, when Florian was only roughly 14 years old, a child mostly, by Falleen standards, everything in his life changed, for worse it would be thought at first, but maybe it was for good. At this point it’s still unclear what those changes would mean in his life. He was calmly sleeping in this large room, where along with him, all of the bodyguard staff was sleeping, except for the ones in service that night. They were sleeping yes, but not for long, as blaster shots and screams, started to be heard from the upper floors of the House Palace. The boy knew it, it was the rival House attacking, an harsh move, but courageous nonetheless. Not everyday you see someone attack the enemy at his own heart. But there was no time for such thoughts, for more good and interesting they were. The boy got up, and dressed himself with his light armor. It was more of a psychological protection, as it wouldn't stand much in a real fight. He quickly rushed around the room, handling armors and weapons to all bodyguards as it was his task. One by one, as they were equipped, they stormed up to the upper floors to defend the mansion, and the House members they served with so many honor. Florian’s parents were so worried in defending their Leader, the Leader who didn’t cared for them as servants they were, they didn’t even talked to the boy, nor left him any order. He thought he was free to do as he wanted too, so he picked a vibroblade, and followed the other bodyguards. It was in one of the main halls that most of the fights were happening, and it was there, in the back of the fight, behind a small decorated wall, that Florian watched everything, even what he didn’t wanted too. He saw his parents die defending a lord who despised them. He surely didn’t like it, but he knew it had to be that way. He could have went for revenge, but he was wise, and rational, and so he took the best option: run. It didn’t turned out to be very wise, as soon enough he found himself running in the air, using all his forces, as he was grabbed by one of his enemies, who quickly thrown him on the ground. In that moment, he thought of death, his death, a early death for sure, but a better death, better than serving in an House more despised than he was in this one. He was then shot, not to kill, but to stun. Good Luck? Not much, after what would happen next. Florian would find himself few hours later, waking up in the cockpit of a ship. He was now dressed with some old engineer vests, apparently loosing his light armor in the time he stayed stun. A Y-Wing Longprobe model, he would later learn the ship was. In front of himself, a letter standed. In it, it was ordered for him to leave the planet and never return, or else he would face death without mercy. At his side, he would find 2 backpacks, with some food and water. Nothing else… nothing else to start a new life with. But the poor boy had no idea how to pilot that thing. He had nothing to do but try, and so he did. He could make the ship fly, yes, or he could make it blow up in flames. But he had no option. It was only after a few days he could find out how to make the ship ascend to space. It would take even more days drifting unnoticed in space to make him find out how to make a jump to hyperspace. A New Life n fact, it took him almost 12 years, traveling around the Galaxy, to find a suitable destiny for his future: Storthus Minor, where he would ask for the help of the Philanthropist Elm Aran, whom he heard as being a kind man, always wanting to help the poor and trustable of the galaxy. But in all these years before heading over into Storthus Minor, Florian took part in a lot of adventures in many corners and places of the Galaxy. Adventures that granted him enough credits to survive and allowed him to gather a lot of contacts that would prove useful in the future. Among these places, were the planets Manaan, Kinyen, Cathar (where he meet his loyal bodyguards of nowadays), Kamino, Ando, Cona, and a lot of others. Early Travels Cathar Cathar, Year -1, if you follow the Galactic Central Time Calendar. Three years have passed since Florian's life changed, and that has been pretty much how long he has been away from putting his feet on the ground. Appart from beeing officially three years older, now 17, nothing else changed. He is still the scared kid from before, bearing the trauma of his parents death. Still piloting (more like trying to) the same old crappy Longprobe he was left with, he seemed to be making his way, although a strong feel of long lasting hunger and thirst marked his eyes. How he crossed the whole south of the Galaxy, from Falleen to Cathar its still unknown. Some would say pure luck, some would refer miracles, and only a few would dare predict the boy was meant to great things. The fact is that he was now on the planet of Cathar, home to furry humanoid inhabitants, very pro efficient on unarmed combat, and known for their sense of passion, loyalty and temper. At this time, and after a centuries long recovery from the Mandalore Onslaught, the natives we're struggling to fight off the Krath scout parties that were trying to map the planet for future plans of making it one more tax collection planet for the Order. When Florian reached the atmosphere of the barren waste planet, he had only in mind to keep himself unnoticed for now. In doubt between going to the Krath settlements or the huge native tree villages, he finally decided to land on the outskirts of one of the smaller tree groups in sight. There he spent the night sleeping both mostly meditating on whether he should leave again or walk to the village for locals help. In the morning it was clear for the green young ling he had no other option but the second. That said, he hid his remaining junk the best he could in the ugly's cockpit and prepared to take nothing but himself on one more journey to the unknown. File:Florian.png|thumb|A Young Laiden As soon as Laiden opened the cockpit and tried to back jump into the ground, he was hugged by a taller (compared to him) sentient. It fact it was no hug (it would be foolish of young Laiden to expect a warm welcome, just anywhere), it was more like a strong grab move from where Florian was watching a second sentient, apparently a twin of the first, as both had similar physical appearance and wear equal brown robes, invading his cockpit and scavenging for any goods worth stealing. When the boy felt like his resistance had worked, all he could do was watching as the two beeings ran and vanished in the settlements horizon, unfortunately carrying his small bag of food supplies. The only thing he could know at this time was that both were natives from the planet as in the middle of the theft, the cockpit of his ship got impregnated with the characteristic fur of the Cathar species. Now, it was sure that Florian had to go on the near village, if not for anything else, at least to get some food to replace the one stolen. He was sure though he had to be more careful now. Gosh! The village looked like it was in the other side of the planet. But it wasn't, it was just Florian tired and walking in a very slow pace. In fact he wished the travel had last forever, as what he found was the worst sight he could see in his whole short lived life. While the houses built in the upper part of the big trees seemed pretty decent, the base of the same trees was a strange mixture of a junk depot, a war zone and a ghost town with a smell of rotten wood. As no one could be seen in sight, our hero started to think were his attackers would have come from. It was extremely dry in the place, and the soil was so hard that Florian's feet hurt each time he took a step forward. The dry air wasn't helping at his breathing either, and the lack of water was starting to be a main worry here. As his hand touched one of the nearby tree bodies and he tried to catch a breath and gather some strength to move along, he was kindly approached by a sentient that came apparently out of nowhere. From what we know, it was a native of the local species, this one of the female sex. Taller and with a more robust physical appearance than the previous sentients we knew in our history, due to his more advanced age, it beared a similar robe but of the pink color. As soon as Flo got his head back in place, he realized he was having the best meal he had eaten in a long long time, apparently in the high placed tree house of the lady we spoke about before. He couldn't tell anything, not even how we had got up there, but only that she had a tendency to press on the 's' letter when speaking. What she had told him or if she had told him anything at all he did not know, not even if he had said any word in this small period of time he was cut off from the reality. Yet, he found she wasn't very talkative at the moment as she was compenetrated looking into the far reaches of sight from a small window that lied in front of the dinner's table, with an apparently worried look. Only when the sound of the empty food bowl flowing in the table, as Florian pushed it away, echoed, did the lady diverted her attention to him. It was not sure that she was paying him attention or not. She picked the bowl and started washing it. Florian thought of asking for another one, but that would be pushing it and he didn't liked it. Actually he couldn't put two thoughts together as the woman was constantly ranting about her miserable life. In the middle of the quick monologue Florian was able to retain only that her husband had joined a local militia that was fighting over the Krath scouts and that her twin off springs had gone quite rebel since that time. Things were going really fast here has had not Florian had the time to pounder If they twins she was talking about were the same ones who attacked him, they both entered the house and yes bearing his old backpack. Too tired and happy with his full stomach, Florian decided to keep the robbery unnoticed and wait for the best opportunity to depart. Yet the young boys couldn't let it go, and started screaming at their mother and how she could have hosted a stranger, a stranger that could bring them problems. She couldn't know they had stole him, and now she did she wasn't happy with it. Florian tried to intervene with the intention the lady whole forget the whole deal, but the enraged way she looked at him when he did, quickly turned the young folk mind. What happened next was totally unexpected. When Florian thought she would lock them away in their room, or just beat them (things he was used to see done to kids back in his homeplanet), the woman actually demanded they were now to help the boy in whatever he needed till he was to depart the planet, or not. In the next days, the team, wich was now making itself well and in friendly fashion, spent their time both playing and training unarmed brawls, something the Cathar sentients were far superior than Florian. In their own words, it was for being inferior they were training him, and that taking a beat was parting of any good training too. According to them too the good soldiers were those who had experienced both win and loss, and not those who arrogantly displayed a record full of victories. As Florian studied the couple, he come to conclude that they had the high morals he heard as typical of the Cathar spieces, and that they were just a bit lost with their father absence. It is believed that some time before Florian's departure the trio made a stealth robbery on a Krath settlement in an attempt to grab an Holomap that would bring Florian the needed coordinates to head to Storthus right away, but this has not been confirmed. Actually it is high unlikely it happened, because Florian would not land in Storthus in years, something he would have surely done had he owned the proper coordinates. The certainty is that Florian would only come back many years later, when the Krath invasion took place in larger scale and his twin friends required evacuation off the planet, something Florian quickly did. Falleen In Peril One of the most dangerous adventures of this collection happened when Florian accidentally landed on the outskirts of an enemy settlement in his Home Planet of Falleen. At this time, he feared a lot for his life, and for the end of his own story. Luckily enough, he was spotted by the Scout Banbl Ilesar, an old friend of his youth, who helped him leave unnoticed. More time passed, and more travels succeeded. Naboo, Kuat, Shili (where Florian befriended his fellow Medic Companion Triko Remex), Kashyyyk, Duros and Glee Anselm were just a few more places that Florian passed through, collecting vast amounts of info that kept his old Datapad full, to the point it was almost breaking off. But now, it was time to settle down. Ithor Ithor, at an uncertain date somewhere by the end of Galactic Year 7. This was probably the most beautiful planet the sight of the now almost dead Longprobe of Florian Laiden had ever seen. And sight was all it would get, as touching such relaxing sight was forbidden by Ithorian standards, who even got the work of building huge floating cities, called Herdships to make their living above the sacred surface of their homeland. How our young folk got to this planet is unknown, although like in almost all his other travels, it's easy to conclude, it was a mere jump to wherever fate would take him. Now 25 years old, and more experienced in all the basic fields of surviving like piloting, unarmed brawling and others, it felt like the time to settle down at his finally destiny of Storthus Minor was getting closer. But first, there was this stop to make. A stop at a planet of very strange yet admiring beings, the Ithorians. Known for their extreme care for their planet's nature, their politeness, and above all their great sense for religion and faith, the Ithorians captivated Florian's curiosity in a very sharp way. It is in fact believed that it was here in Ithor, that Florian adquired his skills for religion leadership, along with the basics of faith and pray, knowledge that would serve him well in his future duties at the Var Kelen Empire. As soon as Mr. Laiden landed on one of the Herdships, he did what was known his common practices in all his stops – fuel his ship, buy some basic supplies, take a meal and a drink at a local bar or cantina, and eventually find a lounge to settle for a few nights if that was his intention. And this time it was now different. It was although painful to know, that due to his total lack of knowledge about the place, that this basic activities would take him the whole day. But it wasn't too bad, atleast at the end of the day, he had his stomach full and a quiet and warm place to take some rest. The next day, the second on this journey, the Falleen young male, decided to explore more of the Ithorian society. His first impressions so far were not much different than what he had learned from his readings and talks with spacers. Florian did knew although that there was nothing like seeing and living things on your own, and for this contributed the stories he had learned about his own homeplanet of Falleen that differed greatly from what he lived there. The streets of Ithor were very peculiar and not like any other thing in the Galaxy. Well, there weren't Herdships like these anywhere in the Galaxy either, so that wasn't so strange as it could look. The architecture was dominated by ski rises of all types, shapes and sizes, that made Florian look very small and insignificant. But not only that. Being 1.5m high, almost at the peak of his race height, he was nothing compared to the Ithorians who stand from 1.8 to 2.3 meters tall. Even the local kids stand taller than Florian himself, and that was terrible for his own ego. One thing that was common everywhere you would look at, was the predominance of ecological elements, like plants, flowers or trees, that could either stand at the streets sideways as they could stand at the top of the huge buildings. Carrying one of those small green fresh air producers seemed also like a common practice for the Ithorians, in particular the ones of the female sex. (UNDER CONSTRUCTION) A New Home In Storthus Minor, at an unrecorded date somewhere in Galactic Year 8. From the darkness of night and space, a Longprobe with some shining lights emerged from the Sky, and approached one of Elm Aran’s Mansion's Landing Pad's. In the inside, a Falleen Man, somewhere in his early 20's, handled the commands swiftly and smoothly. He strange the lack of landing procedures and security, which made him realize this should be a peaceful world, much different from what he had seen before. As he landed, he took a deep breath, opened the canopy, and mumbled something about not wanting to drive such crappy ship again in his life, but we never know what the future reserves for us, as for some few years ago, he wouldn't imagine himself where he is now. He slowly climbed down the Longprobe, immersed in his dark cloak, that hidden only some old engineer vests, a belt, and a small backpack. Not much of a wealthy man he was. Well, if he was, he wouldn't be here, asking help to this Elm Aran, he heard as being a philanthropist helping poor and nice people in the galaxy. As he took some steps away from the ship, heading to the mansion he could see in the horizon, he was nervous. One of his hands was stretched and open, but the other couldn't leave off the knife he had on his belt. Not much of a defense it would be if he was attacked, but it was the best he could have. He walked for a few minutes, and so he reached the mansion's entrance. Quiet place, beautiful place, splendid harmony. He had more peace in these moments than in the rest of his life. That was already reconforting, for more bad things could come up next. Not loosing any time, he pressed the button of the console right to the mansions door and spoke for the first time in days: "Honored Falleen Florian Laiden, requesting audience and help with Mr. Elm Aran, mostly sure honored owner of this estate. Over." '' And so, as his hair flowed through the soft wind, he waited. He waited, for the start of a new life. It didn’t took long, until a Protocol Droid of an unidentified type shown up by the door, with a smiley face, if that was even possible to accomplish by a droid. ''-Welcome Mr. Laiden. You’re are very lucky today, as Mr. Aran is home, and waiting to receive you. Please come in. Florian expressed a shy smile too, as he entered the Mansion. Huge it was, surely not luxurious as the ones on Falleen, but still huge and cozy. ''-Mr. Aran is waiting for you on the Mansion’s Lounge. Please follow me.'' The droid was surely in a rush to take Florian to Mr. Aran, that didn’t even left time for Florian to ask where he could drop his backpack, that so ended up following him along in his shoulder. As the Falleen being entered the beautiful Lounge of the Mansion, he could easily spot the other only being in the room, a Male Arcona, that looked like an older version of Florian’s friend Marneg Defelice, he met when he visited Cona. Mr. Aran quickly urged Florian to take a sit, and so their chat started and lasted for a few hours, where both shared their life storied and their ideas for the future. Very similar ideas actually. A fact that helped Young Laiden beeing accepted easier by the philanthropist. At the end of this chat, he was also a bit more rich, as he was able to sell his crappy LongProbe to Mr. Aran for a hand full of credits. Later in this night, Flo was accommodated in one of the Mansion’s Room’s, a room that belonged to an old member of the Family that died at the hands of the Mandalorians according to the story the Protocol Droid told as he toured Florian to the room. It was easy for Florian to accommodate himself, and make this room now his own. But one thing was annoying him deeply. His Datapad was now very cranky, as he beeped without rest, as if it was announcing his own death. This said, Florian sited himself at the room’s desk, where a computer terminal was located and quickly plugged his own Datapad to this terminal, hoping to store all the valuable information he had collected along these last years. As soon, as he finished the process, he noticed Adam’s (the name of the last owner of this room) account was still open. Giving a search In sake of curiosity, he found a communication link connected to a strange source known at this time only as “VK”. As curiosity kept moving Florian forward, he actually opened this Link, and soon enough he was welcomed by a Duros face covered in a Cloak. This Duros man was, Damyo Kruder, the Leader of the Var Kelen clan, a mysterious clan connected to the Dark Side of the Force whose Adam had been a member of. Amazed with the man’s spirit, both stayed chatting for the whole night, and soon enough Florian was made a member of the Clan. He hoped they could help him gain power, and achieve revenge on his parent’s death. Progress in Life Almost 2 years passed since that night. Florian was now 28 years old and a prominent member of Mr. Aran’s Family, and with that came the place of 2nd In Command of Mr. Aran’s Item Production Faction, Creshaldyne Industries, where he executed all tasks related to Mining and Construction with great knowledge and mastery. Now, he wasn’t anymore the poor boy he was when he arrived. A speedy YT-2000 and a more luxurious and calm Nubian Type 327 were parked along in Florian’s private Landing Pad. Although his favorite Ship was still Mr. Aran’s Bayonet Class Cruiser, a type of ship he keeps working to buy his own unit. Next to the Pad, in the Hangar Bay, a Bantha Skiff and a Mobquet Floater could be seen holding the paint marks of Florian’s Family Clan. Among the Galaxy, Florian was also owner of a lot of Real State properties that granted him a lot of monthly Income. Income he used to help his scattered crew of friends that now counted near 75 members. It was good friendship relations, Florian helped them, and they helped Florian when needed. Among this crew, there were 3 prominent figures that followed Florian everywhere: the Cathar BodyGuard brothers, Kral Thrane and Lor Nafeel, and the Togruta Medic Triko Remex. But this group was never completed without the presence of fellow droid “R2-SR1”, an R-2 unit Florian had upgraded over the time. His old equipment was now making place in some dump storage of the Planet. At this time Florian was an hell of an equipped guy. Just speaking of guns, there could be 4 counted among his holdings. His old knife he never got rid off, a DT-12 Blaster given by Mr. Aran, an EE-3 Rifle he bought for himself and last but not least a Vibroblade, the official VK weapon, and also Florian’s favorite. Speaking of Var Kelen, Florian also progressed great among this clan. He was now its Ra`Zit, a kind of Vice Leader and trusted wing of Uruk’rah Kruder. The Clan was expanding smoothly with Laiden’s collaboration. Not only in members, but also in assets, where they owned not only an handful of facilities, but also a considerable fleet of ships of different sizes and capacities. In resume, Florian’s life story was doing quite well now, and waiting for many more chapters to be written upon it. Present Day In our telling of Florian Laiden's tales, we jump back into the present, somewhere in the first days of Galactic Year 11. File:Kelen_Lord_Laiden.jpg|thumb|Combat Clothing Ra`Zit LaidenAfter finishing the overseeing of a colossal expansionist project of Creshaldyne Industries factories capital in the Elrood System, the male Falleen entered a series of clashes with his superior Elm Aran about the future of the company and the course it should follow. Not wanting to let business ruin their long lasting personal relation, Florian decided to renounce his role within the group, and part for other ventures. During this time, Florian strongly developed his Leadership skills, something he thought to be very important for his future in the administration duties of the to be created Var Kelen franchise. He also never forgot to honor his self-made promise of becoming a great warrior, and with that he also spent a lot of his free time improving his physical shape and his skills with both projectile and non-projectile weapons. Never forgetting his nature, the young man never stopped acquiring more and more knowledge about the Galaxy about him. His rupture with Elm and CI coincided with a step further in the expansion of The Var Kelen Empire, as it in the persons of Ra`Zit Laiden and Uruk`Rah Kruder, opened a franchise in the area of religion management and building with the simple name of “The Var Kelen”. This marked not only an opportunity to spread the faith on Kelen further into the Galaxy, but also to raise funds for the expansion of the Empire itself, and specially its fleets. Although the success in the first plan mentioned has been satisfactory with new loyal members joining the ranks of both the company and the Empire, the same cannot be said on the financial field where it was not possible to amaze much more than a few real estate cities. The franchise has not been as successful as they thought it would be. Management deals have been scarce and not a single building contract has been signed so far. Members have not been doing more than traveling around the Galaxy both looking for business opportunities but first and foremost collecting the Empire's assets to be reunited at one single location, the meantime built Trading Station “Kelen Etchukt”. Speaking of stations, the Kelen franchise has also took the opportunity to build a Shipyard I (One) space station, looking to expand it's operations also on the ship building area, a bet that has not payed off so far. For unclear reasons Ra`Zit Laiden's wealth grow has been very different from that of the Empire. He has been able to expand his personal fleet greatly, by adding an YV-666 Capital Ship, a full squad of R-41 Starchasers, half a squad of Y-Wing Bombers (which have been sold in the meantime due to an excellent one time business opportunity) among a few other low class freighters. On top of this continues Laiden's old company, his YT-2000 freighter. One of the potential motives for this growth is the recorded trade value of Laiden, registered at over 100,000,000 galactic standard credits. Like the ships have, most of all other resources of Laiden's personal wealth, including his network of collaborators have been put at service of The Var Kelen franchise. Category:People Category:Falleen